Counting On You
by The Viking Trubie
Summary: Sookie knows she can count on Eric to protect her and comes to realize she has feelings for the Viking.. But what happens when he has to count on her to protect him? Starting at S04E01, "She's Not There."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Happy Holidays! I know you're wondering why you see this again. I decided to take it down and edit all the chapters! I've already completed the first two chapters; not much has changed in Chapter 1, but I'm sure you'll notice all the changes I made in second. Enjoy and tell me what you think! I will use as less Author's notes as possible and give you more story!**

 **I own nothing of the True Blood series. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Sookie stood on her porch looking at the man that had brought chaos and pain into her life. It may have been a year to Bill, but it had only been a couple of hours to Sookie. The emotional wounds were still fresh, and she couldn't trust herself to be alone with Bill anymore, not after all he's done and lied about.

He used her, betrayed her and manipulated her into falling in love with him… _how could she forgive him for that?_

The only vampire she could _possibly_ trust was Eric.

"Forgive me, I know I'm not welcomed. I've not felt your presence for over a year." Bill said sadly.

"Well… I'm fine Bill." Sookie said, eyeing Bill warily. She wasn't surprised he _still_ cared about her even though she hated him and didn't want to see him again.

"You were with Claudine?" Bill asked with suspicion in his tone. Sookie almost gave herself away by looking surprised, but she quickly regained her composure.

"That's none of your business Bill. What I do or who I'm with is not your concern. We aren't together anymore!" Sookie said to Bill, sounding irritated.

"Sookie, for over twelve months I have felt so empty…I thought…you had died." Bill said sadly, looking down at his feet. Suddenly, she heard another vampire approaching. Eric instantly appeared before her, slowly approaching the bottom steps.

"Oh, I knew you weren't dead…" Eric paused. Sookie shivered, hearing the velvety, husky voice of the Viking. She wanted to smile at his sudden appearance.

"Eric, not now!" Bill yelled with annoyance. He almost forgot that Eric also shared a blood tie with Sookie. He was hoping to get Sookie alone long enough to convince her to take him back and not to trust Eric. He wanted to growl and attack Eric, but had to play dutiful, regretful ex-boyfriend to get back in her good graces.

"I never lost hope." Eric said, looking straight at Sookie and ignoring Bill.

"Don't you have an obligation at Fangtasia?" Bill said to Eric.

"I don't think so." Eric retorted.

"I believe you do," Bill interrupted.

"Pam can handle it…" Eric interjected.

"I specifically asked you…" Bill replied.

"I appreciate your concern, but we're fine thank you." Eric interrupted again.

"Eric, GO!" Bill shouted to Eric angrily. He wanted him gone and away from Sookie; she belonged to him. Sookie rolled her eyes watching them both bicker like little children.

 _So much for being wise and ancient._

"No!" Sookie yelled. Bill looked back at Sookie in shock, while Eric smiled at her…smugly, that is. " _I want Eric to stay_ …I don't really trust being alone with you anymore, Bill. After what's happened, I just don't feel comfortable around you anymore." Sookie said. Bill had a pissed, then pained expression on his face. Eric, however, looked gleeful.

Now, here is Eric Northman…this blonde, Viking, vampire that has been honest with her from the beginning…well, as much as he could be. He _has_ lied to her twice…but admitted the truth to her shortly after. Unlike _others,_ who was _forced_ to tell the truth and maybe wasn't planning on telling the truth ever. If that didn't give her a clear picture on who to trust, then what is?

Eric saved her whenever he could, even if she disagreed with the way he did it. He even tried to warn her about Bill. She realized then, that she should have trusted Eric since Dallas. If she had, she maybe would've been saved from getting hurt and betrayed. She'd been gone for over a year; she couldn't imagine the things Eric did to find her.

"Well, you heard the lady Bill. I am staying." Eric said to Bill grinning.

"Sookie I need to talk to you…in _private._ " Bill said, ignoring Eric.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Eric! Besides, how can I ever trust you again? You manipulated me, and you used me…how can I trust if we're alone you won't just snatch me up and lock me up somewhere from everyone…claiming you're trying to _protect_ me? I'm sorry Bill, but it'll be a while before I trust you again, if ever." Sookie said, her accent thick with emotion. Bill looked as if he'd been slapped. He looked down at his shoes, then back to Sookie again.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry." He said with sadness, zooming off to his house across the cemetery. She was left alone with Eric, who was staring at her with longing. They both stood there staring at each other, until finally Eric broke the silence.

"Where have you been, Miss Stackhouse? What happened to you?" he asked softly. She saw an emotion flicker in his eyes…it looked like _love?_ She looked at him, wondering if she could tell him where she's been. If she could trust him with very sensitive information. When Claudine had told her, _he was going to steal her light_ , she didn't know whom she was referring to.

Eric or Bill? Now that she is aware of Bill's lies, she knows for sure Claudine was talking about Bill. She had to have been. She was about to say something when she heard something buzzed. Eric took phone out of his pocket and read the text message from Pam. He cursed to himself, hating Pam for interrupting this moment.

"Apparently I have to go. But understand this, everyone who has claimed to love you…your friends, your brother…even Bill Compton, they all gave upon you…I…Never…Did." He paused looking at the house admiring the work the construction men did. "Nice paint." Eric said smiling, running off at vampire speed. She smiled to herself, she had a feeling she was going to be seeing even more of Eric.

And she was looking forward to it. She's starting to realize she could always count on Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Eric had left Sookie's home, he was disappointed that he had to leave.

 _Oh, I'll be back soon enough._

He had expected her to fall back into Compton's arms after being gone for so long. His heart swelled with happiness when she said she could trust Eric more than Bill. He was beaming at her when she insisted that he stay.

 _Why the change of heart though?_

He wondered why suddenly Sookie trusted him more than Bill Compton while he flew back to Fangtasia. When he landed in the parking lot, he sped through the employee entrance wondering what could have possibly been so important that Pam had interrupted his moment with Sookie. He could smell a witch in the bar area. He walked into his office, and noticed Pam sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Master, there is a witch in the bar who wishes to speak with you. She says it's important." Pam said, bored.

"Is this what you text me for? What was urgent? An audience with a witch? This couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Eric said, annoyed.

"She says it's area business." She said, not going into further detail. Eric rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Fine. Send her in." He said coldly. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to Sookie. Pam left at vampire speed and came back in with a woman. She was tall, with frizzy brown hair, green eyes and dressed like a stereotypical witch. Eric narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what to expect.

"My name is Marnie. I'm here on behalf of Hallow, the leader of the Moon Goddess Coven with a proposition." She said, staring at Eric with confidence.

He looked at her for a moment, and nearly roared with laughter. He couldn't believe this witch had any nerve to come in his place of business to make demands or proposals. Who did these witches think they were? They deluded themselves into thinking they were more important than any other witch. They were sadly mistaken. He decided to humor her.

"And what exactly is this proposition?" he asked, trying to keep the humor out of his voice, but he was failing to do so. She smiled at him seductively (or tried to) and licked her lips sloppily. It looked disgusting.

"Why Mr. Northman, it's so simple. My mistress's proposal is that you give her 30% of your business. And allow her 7 days for use of your body." She said as she eye-fucked him.

"What would I get out of this deal?" Eric replied, not really caring. She smirked at him and chuckled.

"You get to indulge yourself with her beautiful body and do whatever you want with it." She said in a husky voice, she was stroking her collar bone slowly, attempting to look enticing. He looked at her. It wasn't just _her mistress_ who wanted him, but her little flunky before him as well. If he weren't so disgusted and annoyed with this bullshit, he'd be flattered and maybe tempted to take her offer. He rolled his eyes and gave her a cold look.

"Your… _mistress_ expects me give away 30 percent of my business and use of my body…and all I get in return is a mediocre fuck? Your _mistress_ thinks too highly of herself." He sneered. "Go back to your mistress and you inform her to leave the area by dawn or her entire coven will perish." He said coldly. Marnie growled angrily, not appreciating him snubbing her mistress. She placed both her hands on his desk and leaned forward in his face.

"Either you accept this offer and allow her 30% of your bar, or she'll take it all by force…It's your choice, _vampire_." She sneered, smiling evilly. He stood from his chair suddenly, appearing before Marnie, wrapping his hand around her neck lifting her in the air. Marnie shrunk in fear and tried to swallow her spit but couldn't. Eric's fangs came out with a hard snick, emphasizing his anger.

"You DARE make demands of me?! You clearly must have a death wish, _witch_!" He hissed. He popped his fangs back in and continued, "leave now, before I take you downstairs and slowly torture you." He said angrily, throwing her across the room. Marnie got up from the floor, pointing at Eric.

"You're making a big mistake, Viking. I promise you, you will pay for it!" She roared as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

She watched as Eric disappeared and went inside the house. She looked around at everything again, wondering who could have done this. She was upset that Jason sold her house after a year of looking for her. Jason, of all people should have been one of the ones adamantly looking for her; not giving up. As should Tara and Sam…but apparently, they didn't care about her enough to keep looking or keep hoping.

 _Eric was right. They all gave up on me._

So, someone had bought her house and restored it. She's never been this happy to see her house back to the way it was before all the craziness happened. She hoped whoever did this, would be willing to sell it back to her. But the question is, who bought it? She thought about it for a few moments, going through her entire list of friends and gave up. She decided to go ahead take a bath and go to bed.

 _I'll deal with this in the morning._

She had a feeling Eric would be back tomorrow evening and they will talk then. Sookie had no doubt he would try and claim her. That much she was sure of. What else could she expect from Eric Northman? Since she has met him, he has wanted her to yield to him. She's not surprised that hasn't changed. However, Sookie is more surprised that she wants to be his. She can feel it will be different with him, that he will treat her better than Bill did. She shook her head, went into the bathroom and started the bath water. Once it was filled and warm enough, she undressed and got in.

She sat in the bathtub replaying all the events that happened in her head. There was Longshadow, Dallas, the maenad, Russell Edgington, and Bill's betrayal. So much drama, hurt, and death; there was barely anybody left she could trust. She couldn't go to Jason, Sam, or Tara because they wouldn't understand. They made it very clear they didn't like her association with vampires from the beginning, and it made talking about her problems difficult.

She was tired of being alone, tired of holding herself back because of what everyone else would think of her. How would that be different from what they thought of her before? It's obvious she was never fully human; her telepathy was proof of that. It was very clear to her that she was never going to be enough for them. It's not going to be enough for her for them to only indulge her when she's pretending to be a human. Being a telepath is _normal to her._

Sookie has had enough of it all. She had enough of trying to be something she's not or can't be. She's ready to finally make the decision to _really_ do what she wants and fuck what her family and friends think. She took the soap and washed herself, then washed her hair. She relaxed for a while, thinking about what's changed since she got back. She couldn't believe she's been gone for a year. She could have sworn she was in Fairy for an hour.

 _Time must work differently there._

She was never going back there again. She trusted Claudine; turns out she was lying from the start. The only people she could trust were Sam, Tara, Lafayette and Jason; maybe not with the whole vampire drama, though.

An hour later, the water had cooled down; Sookie stood up and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried herself off. She put on her robe walking into her bedroom. She looked through a box and found a pink spaghetti strap nightie. She took off her robe and threw it over her shoulder. But suddenly she stopped not hearing it hit the floor and looked over her shoulder.

There was Eric standing behind her, holding her robe up in one hand, staring at her hungrily.

"What the hell!" she said as she quickly turned around and covered her body with her nightie. "Excuse me!" she said.

"Mmmm, such a strange sensation when the reality matches what you pictured in your mind so precisely." He said, huskily. She held her nightie closer to her body, making sure it wouldn't fall.

"Is this another dream? It's been a year, how much of your blood is left in me?" she asked.

"It's not a dream." Eric said, smirking. It had to be a dream. Why else is he here, uninvited?

"Then how did you get in here? I rescinded your invitation!" she said. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in a tight, V-neck, gray T-shirt, with dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, showing a little bit of his abs and the V that down to his-she shook her head dismissing that thought. He chuckled noticing her perusal of his body.

"You don't own the house anymore." He said as he moved his hand to the pocket of his jeans pulling out a set of keys dangling them before her. "I do." He said simply. She should have known it was him. He'd take any opportunity to have her.

"YOU?! You bought my house? Why?" She asked softly. Trying to buy this house back from Eric is going to be tough. Silence filled the room and Eric's blank expression changed to a longing, soft expression.

"Because I always knew you were alive. I bought it to fix up, so it was ready for your when you returned." He said softly as he took a few steps closer to her.

"But, why?" Sookie squeaked. She couldn't believe he had done this. It was an awfully sweet gesture. He took a few slow, steps towards her, stopping at arm's length.

"You've done so much for me, Miss Stackhouse…things you didn't have to do. You've made it very clear from the beginning how you felt about me. But it didn't stop your kind heart from helping me when I needed it." he paused, taking an unneeded deep breath. "You make my undead heart beat with your mere presence. There's…something about you that draws me to you…some kind of unknown force, I don't know. Believe it or not Miss Stackhouse, I have deep feelings for you." He said intensely. She stared at him, eyes wide in shock and speechless.

So, it was true, he did have feelings for her. After a moment of silence, Eric put his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth, and softness of her skin against his hand.

"What do you want from me?" She asked softly.

"Everything…" he whispered, swallowing. "I want what you and Bill had…no, no. All I want is you…" he breathed, trailing off. She could his cool breath hitting her face. She started to pant. If she could faint, she'd be on the floor by now, if he weren't holding her cheek.

 _Can I really become his?_

The answer was yes, she could. She has wanted this deep down since Dallas. She was done trying to live up to everyone's expectations and made her decision, nodding her head.

He grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his cool lips against her soft ones in a scorching kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance. He groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. She parted her lips, granting him entrance. He explored her mouth with his tongue, sucking on her bottom lips. Their tongues fought for dominance and suddenly the kissing stopped. Sookie moaned from the loss of contact. She looked up at Eric, panting heavily.

"I ask you, Miss Stackhouse…Will you be mine?" He asked in a quiet voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews and support! It pleases me that my writing has improved since I started writing Fanfiction. My writing wasn't very good, I could see all the mistakes I made and it made me cringe. Ugh. But that chnages now!**

 **You know what to do. Read and Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

As Bill runs across the cemetery back to his home, he thinks of ways he can gain Sookie's trust again. He needs a plan…a plan to get rid of Eric and re-claim Sookie again. Eric Northman will pay! For now, he'll let the Sheriff have his fun with Sookie…when the time comes Sookie will be his again and he'll rid the thorn in his side that is the Viking. He hates Eric. He hates how he's captured Sookie's heart! He will make him pay! But how is he going to do it? He felt sad that he lost Sookie's trust. Bill will do _anything_ to gain her trust back. After all they've been through…he wasn't giving up so easily. He knew deep down somewhere she still loved him. He needs to find a way get his blood inside her again. It's been a year, so his blood would be completely gone from her body by now.

Bill decided he needs to call in three witches he knew long ago…Marnie, Hallow and Antonia. He barges through his front door going straight to his office. He goes to sit behind his desk and picks up the phone and dials the number of the Moon Goddess Emporium. As the phone rings he drums his fingers against the desk lightly, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

And suddenly three women appear in Bill's office. He smiles to himself; he loves it when people get straight down to business. All three ladies bowed to Bill. "You're Majesty." The three witches say in unison.

"Ladies, welcome. It's been so long." Bill says as he walks from around his desk, taking Hallow's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Bill…always a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe the honor of your call?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Please, have a seat, ladies. I called to ask for your assistance with a problem I have." Bill said as he sat behind his desk. Hallow sat down in the chair in front of his desk, while Antonia and Marnie remained standing behind her. Hallow was the oldest, therefore the leader of three witches. Marnie was her second in command, while Antonia was the follower. She's never said much, but only nods or shakes her head when they acknowledge her.

"And what is this problem you need assisting with?" She asked, while crossing her legs, knotting her fingers together in her lap.

"Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. He has something that I want. He's in the way and I want him gone." He said with cold eyes.

Hallow stiffened in her seat, schooling her facial expressions. She recently sent Marnie to the Viking for a meeting to make a deal with the sheriff. Unfortunately, she failed and dare came back empty handed; Hallow was enraged and nearly killed Marnie for her incompetence. The three witches sat down and tried to come up with a way to entrap the vampire sheriff having yet to find anything. Eric Northman is seemingly invulnerable. Now the fates are working in their favor. The _King_ of Louisiana is asking for their help. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She needed the vampire blood for the power to do magic.

 _This will be good._

"What does the Northman have that you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Bill frowned.

"That's none of your concern! Just do what I'm paying you to do." Hallow gritted her teeth, glaring at him. She did not appreciate being spoken to like she was one of his fangbangers or underlings.

"What's your price?" Hallow asked, barely containing her anger.

"One million dollars, each… Half now, the other half when you have finished the task." He stood from his desk, getting out his check book. As he was writing the check, Hallow looked back at her two sisters and smiled at them. They both nodded back at her. She looked back at Bill grabbing the check from him. She looked down at the check and smiled back to him.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked the King.

"I don't care how you do it. Do whatever is necessary to take down the Viking…by _any means_ necessary." He emphasized.

 _He's going through all this trouble for something the Viking has…must be valuable. Maybe I can use it, if things don't go as planned._

 _The king was willing to do anything to have what the Viking had. This intrigued Hallow. What was so valuable to the king that he is willing to get rid of his sheriff?_

"You're going through all this trouble just to get something the Viking has…it _must_ be something valuable…" She trailed off.

"As I said before, that's none of your concern…Now do what you're paid to do and leave." Bill interrupted, gritting his teeth.

"As you wish, _your Majesty._ " she said, then all three ladies disappeared from the room.

 _Fucking vampires._

* * *

An unknown vampiress lands in front of the Stackhouse property; having just arrived from New Orleans for reconnaissance from her superior. She stood still in the middle of the yard and sniffed around. She smelled Bill Compton's, Eric Northman's and Sookie Stackhouse's scent.

 _The girl is back, excellent. I will make my presence known…later. Right now, sit back and watch as everything falls into place…then make my move._

She could hear the conversation going on between Eric and Sookie and smiled to herself.

 _So, the Viking finally confessed his feelings to girl, goody. This will make my mission easier. Surely, he'll understand why I was sent here._

She climbed up into a tree and watched through a window, watching them talking. She may not know Sookie but being a psychic and looking at Sookie's past decisions regarding the vampires…well, she's irritating is all she can say about the girl.

" _I ask, Miss Stackhouse, will you be mine?_ _"_ she heard Eric ask, as she jumped out of the tree. She didn't stay long enough to hear the girl's answer. She stopped in her tracks, getting a strong urge to crossover onto Compton's property. She ran off towards Bill's mansion at vampire speed. Suddenly, she stopped and smelled three, very familiar scents.

 _Witches._

Bill is a fucking coward…he can never do things himself. That wouldn't do any good anyway, because he fucks it up in the end. Being as old as she is, she could squash Compton like a bug…with her hands tied behind her back. She hated Bill Compton!

 _Things have begun…_

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your comments! Remember, characters of TB belong to AB and CH!**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 4**

" _I ask you Miss Stackhouse, will you be mine?" Eric asked softly._

Sookie looked at Eric in Shock. Instead of threatening her or manipulating her, he's _asking_ her if she wants to be _his_. This was something Bill failed to do before; not taking her feelings into consideration. It was almost like he didn't care for Sookie's opinion at all. Bill announced his ownership of Sookie when she met those three awful vampires. Then again, when she met Eric for the first time. Both times she was furious when those words spilled out of Bill's mouth. She understood Bill was only trying to protect her, but at least he could have told her _exactly_ what that meant ahead of time, then at the last minute. Even then, he still didn't fully explain what being _his_ meant.

Eric and Sookie's relationship in the past have been complicated. Let's not forget the fact she was also with Bill. Sookie didn't know if she _could_ trust Eric. One minute she could trust him and the next he does something to lose her trust. Once Eric revealed Bill's secret to Sookie, she was devastated, and heart broken. She threw Bill out of her house, never wanting to see him again. He left without another word. She was so hurt, so lost and so angry that she extended her rage to Eric giving some harsh words to him. It wasn't Eric's fault Bill lied and betrayed her. Eric even tried warning her before; given what was happening with Russell Edgington, she pushed it aside.

No doubt, Eric isn't perfect either. He locked Lafayette in the basement of Fangtasia for weeks with no food or water torturing him. He even sent her to infiltrate the FOTS without informing her it was a trap. When she came to confront him about Bill, he deflected her questions, kissed her then locked her in the basement of Fangtasia; using Sookie as bait. Sookie could see the difference between Eric and Bill. Eric embraced being a vampire, he knew he was a cold, manipulative vampire. Eric never tried to hide who he really was. Bill, however, put on a humane façade in order to gain Sookie's trust and make her fall in love with him. He was, so to speak a wolf in sheep clothing; pretending to mainstream and act more like a human. Perhaps Bill didn't love _Sookie_ , rather her humanity.

But she won't make that mistake again.

Eric brushed his knuckles against her cheeks breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked deep into Eric's cerulean blue eyes and knew…then and there…she could trust him. She took a breath and placed her palm on his cheek, smiling softly.

"If I agree to be yours, then I'm only _yours_. I won't be passed around like a fangbanger. If I am yours, then you are mine as well…I _will_ not share you. I can't be yours if all you're going to do is lie to me and keep me from knowing things. Bill did that to me and you saw what happened between us. I _won't_ go through that _again_." Sookie said firmly. The room went silent for a moment.

Eric stared at her in awe and adoration. She is so sweet and kind, at the same time she's fiery and firm. He truly loved that about her. He could kill anyone that would treat him this way, but not Sookie…no, she's special…she's perfect…she's his match. Sookie is the only woman who can defy him and get away with it. Bill was a fool to betray a woman such as Sookie. And now she's all his. _His._ He won't make the same mistake Bill made.

"All I have to do is be monogamous and honest and you'll be mine?" Eric said smiling.

"Yes." Sookie said.

"Then, I promise I won't betray your trust and only be with you. I will _always_ treat you like a queen. _My queen._ And I will _always_ care for you." Eric declared softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace and nuzzling her neck; smelling her sweet scent. He'll never tire of this. Holding her, kissing her, and just doing everything he can to keep her happy.

 _I will not let her go_.

He took the nightie she was holding against her body and threw it to the side. Sookie took a step forward and started to slowly undress him, starting with his shirt. Her hands went under his shirt, sliding against his abdomen. She raised his shirt over his head and threw it over her shoulder. She leaned her head forward, nuzzling against his chest, giving a chaste kiss. Sookie gave more chaste kisses, using her hand to unbutton his jeans. She slid in and brushed her hand against the head of his cock.

Eric shivered, gripping her waist tighter. She smiled against his chest, enjoying how she makes him feel. She slid her hand over his cock, slipping down to his ball sack giving it a light squeeze making Eric moan against her neck. His hands slipped down to her thighs, lifting her and wrapping her legs arounds his hips. He rested his forehead against hers. Giving a smirk.

"Minx." He said huskily. Sookie giggled. He carried her over to the bed, placing her in the middle. He turned off the lights and got in behind her. He was going to take things slow with her to show that he wasn't using her for blood or sex. She cuddled into his chest and wrapped her left arm around his waist. To her surprise and disappointment, Eric didn't rip her clothes off and ravage her. He just held her in his arms. Eric could sense her confusion with the tiny bond they had.

"I don't want to have sex with you _tonight_. When we make love for the first time, I want it to be special. I'm content with just holding you and cuddling you." He said quietly.

She nodded and smiled. They laid there in bed, enjoying each other's company in silence. Sookie cuddled closer into his chest and smelled his fresh scent. He smelled as fresh as the sea, loving that about him. After a few more moments, she'd fallen asleep dreaming sexy dreams of Eric.

After hearing her breathing even out, he placed a tender kiss on her lips and forehead watching her sleep. _She looks like an angel_. He watched her a little longer then got out of bed. It was a couple of hours before dawn and he sadly had to leave. He wished he could stay longer, sleep right next to her only to wake with her beside him, but he couldn't. He found some paper along with a pen and wrote her a letter; then placed it on her nightstand.

He put all his clothes back on and slipped out her window taking to the sky. He landed in front of Fangtasia and zoomed to the back entrance, straight into his office. He suddenly froze behind his desk. It was quiet here…too quiet. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Fangtasia had closed an hour and half ago. He wondered what happened to Pam. He could feel her in the maker/child bond.

He walked out his office into the bar area and froze. He found Pam in silver chained to a chair her head hung low. He saw that Marnie had come back with her little friends who were soon to be dead. But he couldn't see them. Pam raised her head, noticing her maker and stared at him.

"Eric, get out of here, the witches are back!" Pam yelled. Suddenly three witches appeared around her. Marnie, he recognized, held a stake at Pam's heart. He flashed his fangs and hissed in anger. A tall woman stood in the middle of the bar and smiled evilly.

"Stop right where you are vampire. Make one move and your child dies! I came to make you a deal…"

"I don't make deals with dead witches! You've made a terrible mistake witch! Let her go or else you'll live to regret it!" Eric hissed angrily.

"Fine. I truly didn't want to have to do this, Viking. But you left me no choice." The head witch smiled and started chanting. He could feel the magic surround him and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 **Earlier in the night:**

She could hear the conversation between Compton and the witches. She held back a growl when he offered them money to get rid of Eric. She stepped closer to the window and listened closely:

 _"And what is this problem you need assisting with?" she heard the head witch say._

 _"Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. He has something I want. He's in the way and I want him gone." Bill said._

She felt her blood boil; she resisted the urge to barge in there and rip his head off and drain the three witches. She continued to listen.

 _"What does the Northman have that you want?"_

 _"That's none of your concern! Just do what I'm paying you to do."_

She laughed to herself. What's the matter, Billy? Afraid of losing your prized fairy to a witch?

 _"What's your price?" Hallow asked._ Typical, this bitch will never change.

 _"One million dollars, each…Half now, and you'll get the other half when you have succeeded." He said._

Ha! Really? You choose _now_ to be cautious? And choosing three witches to kill a 1000 years vampire sheriff isn't risky already?

 _"What did you have in mind?" she asked the King._

She rolled her eyes. Compton is a fool to trust witches…especially these three.

 _"I don't care how you do it. Do whatever is necessary to take down the Viking…by any means necessary." Bill said with emphasis._

Compton is too arrogant to see the error in trusting these witches, he thinks he'll succeed…he's got another thing coming too. He thinks getting rid of the Viking will get him another chance with the telepath. This will only push Sookie further away from him.

 _Stupid civil war veteran, obviously being in a war hasn't made Compton any smarter._

She could feel the magic when the witches disappeared. She already knew where they were headed. She could see Eric leaving from the girl's window. She had to get to Fangtasia before he did and stop the witches from wreaking havoc. She took off into the sky and raced to Fangtasia. Since she is much older than Eric, she could get there faster than he could. She landed on the roof of the strip mall across from Fangtasia and waited for Eric to arrive. The witches are already inside silvering Pam to a chair.

She felt Eric land in front of Fangtasia and run to the back entrance. She quickly made it to the door zooming past him without him sensing her. She had the power to cloak herself whenever she needed. Not even the witches could sense her. She could see Pam in silver chained to a chair but did nothing to save her… _yet._ She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to make her move.

She stood behind the bar and watched the scene unfold. She had to get ready to get Pam and Eric out of there before the witches could disappear and take them both with her. Eric walked in the bar and froze.

 _"Eric, get out of here, the witches are back!" Pam yelled._ Once he noticed Pam, the witches appeared. Hallow, their leader walked to the middle of bar smiling. Eric flashed his fangs and hissed.

" _Stop right where you are vampire. Make one move and your child dies! I came to make you a deal…"_

" _I don't make deals with dead witches! You've made a terrible mistake witch! Let her go or else you'll live to regret it!" Eric hissed angrily._

" _Fine. I truly didn't want to have to do this, Viking. But you left me no choice." The head witch smiled and started chanting._

Eric collapsed. She found a light under the bar, switched it off and everything went dark.

"Antonia! Get the lights back on now!" Hallow roared. The unknown vampire uncloaked herself, grabbed Eric and Pam and ran through the doors at vampire speed taking off in the sky.

She found her safe house, which was secluded in the middle of the forest. She landed in front of her house, entering a code into the system unlocking the front door. She zoomed in and put Eric on the Couch and set Pam down who was still unconscious and chained in a chair. She heated three true bloods and placed them on the coffee table. She put on gloves and unchained Pam, who was starting to stir. When Pam opened her eyes, she looked at her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The unknown vampire smiled.

"You know who I am?" She asked. Pam nodded. The unknown vampire wasn't surprised. She was well known amongst her kind and some humans who were well into history. She went by a lot of names.

"You're Gracie Vitello? I've heard of you." Pam said. Gracie nodded her head. "You're the oldest vampire in world." Pam added.

"Well, not as old as the Ancient Pythoness or the Guardian for sure, but pretty close." Gracie laughed. She picked up the true blood and handed it to Pam. She downed all three bottles, her skin healing slowly.

"What do you want?" Pam asked. Gracie ignored her question.

"It's close to dawn, why don't you go downstairs, and rest? I'll explain everything tomorrow and take care of your maker." Gracie replied.

"And why should I listen to you? How do I know I can I trust you?" Pam growled. Gracie narrowed her eyes.

"Because I just saved your ass, if it weren't for me, you'd be finally dead now. I would suggest you be a little more grateful…Pammy!" Gracie said, smiling coldly.

"Do NOT call me that!" Pam said exasperated. Gracie just laughed at her. _Oh, Pam, always the hothead._ Pam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go rest. But come tomorrow at sundown…I want answers, or I'll rip you apart!" Pam said.

"Fair enough…run along now Pammy." Gracie chuckled. Pam just growled and whisked away.

Gracie turned her attention to Eric, who was unconscious on the couch. She didn't know what those witches did to Eric. But she knew someone who could, so she decided she needed to call in a favor from her favorite witch. She's going to need all the help she can get.

 _Sookie Stackhouse will be able to help and find those witches. I'll contact the witch and send Pam for the telepath's help. She's the key to this. That's when I'll introduce myself._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of things going on and am trying to balance it all. I'm finding less time to edit or write, and it makes me sad. Don't fret though, I'm not going anywhere unless I run out of ideas.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Back at Fangtasia:**_

When Marnie turned the lights back on, Eric and his child were gone.

 _What the hell happened?_

She shook with rage and threw a chair through the wall making a big hole. She could care less if it was fixed or not.

 _The spell should have worked_!

The vampire should have been unconscious, and now he's gone! Perhaps she performed the wrong spell? _Impossible!_ The spell was very clear on what it was supposed to do, but he's gone! Did she make him disappear? She's clearly missing something. He could not have got up and walked away. Someone else must've been here, that had to be it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marnie shouting.

"What the hell? What happened to the fucking vampires?" Marnie shouted. "I thought you said the spell would work! Now what are we going to do?" Hallow was instantly in front of Marnie, gripping the collar of her shirt and holding her in the air. She did not appreciate her tone.

"Let's get one thing straight… _I'm_ in charge here! ME! You do not question me! You do as I tell you to, no complaints…" She paused, taking a breath squeezing Marnie's neck harder. "You question me again and I'll see to it you never see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?" Hallow hissed coldly. She let go of Marnie taking a step back. Fear filled Marnie to the core, she bowed her head in submission.

"Forgive me, mistress." She shivered. "What will you have me do?" Marnie asked, lowering her voice and raising her head.

"Get my book and find a tracking spell. Locate the sheriff and bring him straight to me. Understood?" Hallow commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Marnie said, disappearing from the room. Hallow turned to Antonia.

"Antonia, I want _you_ to stay here and make sure no one knows about this. If the sheriff or his child comes back here, inform me immediately." Hallow said. Antonia only nodded her head, a blank look on her face, watching Hallow disappear from the room.

* * *

Sookie woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed, sighing with disappointment. Eric must've left sometime before dawn. She wished she could wake up in Eric's arms every morning. His lack of presence made her feel cold and even a little anxious. She shook her head, ignoring the feeling, got out of bed and noticed a note on her nightstand. She smiled to herself reading it.

 _My Love,_

 _Sadly, I cannot stay and wake with you next to me. You looked so angelic while you were sleeping. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I went to Fangtasia to rest for the day. I'll return to you at sunset._

 _Yours,_

 _E_

 _Shoot!_ She forgot to tell Eric about the hidey hole in her guest bedroom. No matter, she can tell him later this evening. Sookie put the note in her dresser and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the sink, turning on the water to wash her face. She thought about everything that happened last night. Now that she's Eric's, she needs to let Bill know. She knows Bill won't accept this and will try everything he can to keep her away from Eric or poison her mind against him.

Looking back, Bill has tried so hard to make her hate him and to keep her away from Eric; exaggerating his bad side and making him sound more like a self-centered monster. That he would use her, manipulate her and so on. But deep down, she knew it wasn't true. Eric wasn't all that bad. He's always been fair and only killed when it was absolutely necessary. He didn't kill for fun and was sometimes generous. Not forgetting he would die for those he cares about; he'd proven as such in Dallas when Godric and Sookie were captured.

She may have been a little afraid of him when they first met, but she didn't hate him. How could she? She didn't even know. It's hardly enough to judge a man who sits on a throne all night entertaining the ladies. She started to dislike Eric when Bill told her about him, listening to everything Bill said and believing every word… _like a fool_. When she found Lafayette in the basement, she was angry and hated him then. She may have despised him for torturing Lafayette, but after some careful thought, she understood why. Lafayette knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he continued to sell vampire blood anyway and got caught. He was very lucky he wasn't killed, and that she found him when she did.

When she was done with her shower, she dried herself off and blow-dried her hair. She walked out the bathroom, into her closet and slipping on some jean shorts and a white tank top. She brushed her hair putting it into a high ponytail. She put on her shoes, grabbed her purse, car keys and headed to Merlotte's.

She sat in her car for a few minutes and took a deep breath. No doubt everyone will wonder where she's been and what she has been doing. She didn't like lying to her friends...but it had to be done. It was a necessary evil. Sookie got out of her car and walked across the parking lot through the doors of Merlotte's. When she walked in, she spotted Sam behind the bar. When he looked up his eyes widened in surprise and relief. He rushed from behind the bar and stood in front of Sookie. He quickly pulled her into a hug and sniffed her.

"Sookie?" He asked.

"Hi Sam." Sookie replied.

"Where the hell you've been? You've been gone for a..."

"For a year...I know Sam. And I'm sorry. I..."

"You have any idea what we've all been through? We all thought you were dead!" Sam said angrily, raising his voice. Sookie looked down at her feet. She felt bad for leaving Sam high and dry with no guarantee she was alive or coming back. Not that she knew that time in Fairy had worked differently than here, but still.

"I know what you must've gone throu-"

"No you don't ...a lots happened Sookie, a lots changed." Sam interrupted.

"Yeah...you've gotten lot pricklier." Sookie replied with a touch of sass. Sam stared at her.

"You start part-time. Holly and Arlene got kids, they need the shifts." Sam said, walking back to his office. Well, that wasn't as bad she thought it was going to be. Suddenly, Terry and Arlene walked through the doors and stood frozen as soon as they spotted Sookie. They rushed over to hug her.

"Sookie, thank god!" Arlene exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I missed you're wedding!" Sookie said.

"It's OK! Oh, we were all thinking the worst!" Arlene said.

"I'm OK and still alive." Sookie replied.

"Well, you know where my mind went...the man you love, turned out to be a crazed killer..."Arlene trailed off.

"He wasn't." Sookie said quickly.

"I know, but-"

"He wasn't." Sookie interrupted quickly. Terry rolled his eyes and Arlene looked at Sookie with pity.

"Of course." Arlene said.

"Good to have you back Sook." Terry said after an awkward silence. He hugged her again and smiled.

"Thanks Terry." Sookie replied smiling back. For the next few hours, she stuck around at Merlotte's catching up with her friends and left moments later. She had to admit, she didn't really feel right being here. She decided since she had time, she'd go grocery shopping and run other errands before she saw Eric again.

By the time she got home it was around 3 in the afternoon. When she got home, she decided she'd clean the house. All the waiting around and having nothing to do was driving her crazy. By 5 in the evening, she was done cleaning the house, then went to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She made herself some fried chicken, mashed potatoes and string beans, with a class of sweet tea. She sat down at the kitchen table and dug in.

By 6:30, it was sunrise, which means Eric should be on his way by now. When she was done eating she washed her dishes. To pass the time, she decided to read a book. Sookie went into the living room, picked up a random book and started reading. An hour and a half later, she stopped reading for a moment and realized it was dark out.

 _Eric should have been here by now_.

She heard a knock at door, lowering her shields and felt two voids. She stiffened taking a deep breath. She got off the couch, looking out the window. It was Pam, and another female vampire she had never seen before. She opened the door.

"Can we come in Sookie?" Pam asked. Sookie felt nervous, knowing if Pam was here instead of Eric, then something was very wrong.

"Is something wrong Pam? Is Eric OK?" Sookie asked.

"Something's happened to him. We need your help." Pam replied.

"Who's your friend?" Sookie asked. Gracie smiled and took a step forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gracie Vitello. It's nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse." Gracie said gracefully. To Sookie's surprise, Gracie held her hand out. She hesitantly took Gracie's hand and shook it slowly.

 _I thought vampires didn't liked to be touched_. Sookie couldn't explain it, but she somehow knew Gracie meant no harm.

"Don't be alarmed Miss Stackhouse, I'm not here to cause trouble or hurt you. But I am here to tell you, that you and Eric Northman are in danger." Gracie said coolly.

"Has something happened to him? Is he OK? He was supposed to come back here tonight." Sookie replied.

"Can we talk inside?" Gracie said. Sookie looked at both vampires and took a deep breath.

"Come on in." Sookie said. Gracie and Pam walked into the foyer and Sookie closed the door behind them.

"Would either of you like a blood?" Sookie asked politely. Pam shook her head.

"No, thank you. I've already fed." Gracie replied. Sookie walked to the living room with Gracie and Pam behind her. Sookie sat on the couch, while Gracie sat in a recliner across from her and Pam sat next to Sookie. They sat in silence for a moment, until Pam finally spoke.

"Sookie, something's happened to Eric. Last night this witch named Marnie came to Fangtasia last night asking for an audience with him." Pam said. Sookie looked at Pam and gasped.

"What did she want with Eric?" Sookie asked.

"She demanded 30 percent of Fangtasia's profits and a week to use his body. When he refused, she threatened him and disappeared. Then later she came back with two other witches and silvered me to a chair. They hid until Eric showed up, and I tried to tell him to get out, but it was too late, they reappeared and threatened to stake me if he didn't take the deal. He was about to attack when suddenly the witch started chanting and he just…collapsed. I don't know what else happened next, but I regained consciousness in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. That's where Gracie comes in."

"Right before the witches were about to take Pam and Eric, I flipped a light switch, flew in, grabbed them and flew out of there before the witches even knew what hit them. Eric is still unconscious though, I figured by sunset he'd be awake. But he's not. We need your help, Miss Stackhouse. For some reason, I believe the witches put him in some kind of magic induced coma, maybe? There's really no telling what they did to him. We'll know more for sure when he regains consciousness…if he regains consciousness. We need your help to track the witches…with your telepathy." Gracie said.

"One day and there's already a problem…" She paused already coming to a decision. "I'll do whatever I can to help." Sookie replied.

"One more thing…you by any chance know Bill Compton?" Gracie asked, narrowing her eyes at Sookie. Sookie stiffened. Even though she's not sure she can forgive Bill, her hurt from his betrayal was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't trust him again.

 _What does Bill have to do with this?_

"Well, I was coming to…visit the king, and I overheard him talking to the same witches that attacked Pam and Eric…" Gracie trailed off, gauging Sookie's reaction.

"I believe he may have paid those witches to get rid of Eric and me. I'm not surprised the pompous little dork has anything to do with this…since he hates Eric and wants him out of the way." Pam added angrily. Gracie laughed.

"Pompous little dork?" She laughed. "More like foolish, incompetent pompous dork…yes, that's more like it." Gracie said. Pam snickered. Sookie rolled her eyes, very quick to come to Bill's aid, then thought about it for a moment and nodded her head in agreement. Ever since Eric had Sookie's blood and she his, he's tried every possible way to get rid of Eric.

There were also a number of other reasons why Bill would try and get rid of Eric. One, Eric is stronger, two, he has more connections than he does. three, like Pam said he always hated Eric. And finally, Bill promised Sookie he'd end any vampire that has had her blood. It is very possible Bill would go to these lengths to have Sookie all to himself and get rid of the competition. Right now, Sookie wished she'd never met Bill Compton; he's caused nothing but trouble, hurt and heartache. However, if it weren't for Bill, she never would have met Eric…that much she's thankful for.

"Now Sookie, when you go and find the witches hiding place, try to pretend everything is normal. When Bill comes asking for Eric, you haven't seen him or Pam." Gracie said seriously.

"Ok then. Where is he?" Sookie asked.

"He's safe somewhere in Shreveport. I'll tell you the location soon; right now Pam and I are trying to make sure nobody finds him. Find anything you can on the witches, their plans, spells…anything. And let us hope we can find them, before they find him. I sense Louisiana will be in serious shit if they succeed with whatever the hell they are planning." Gracie said, as she stood up with Pam behind her.

They get up to leave, Pam going out the front door; Gracie froze turning back to Sookie.

"And Sookie…stay away from Bill as much as possible, and don't invite him into this house." Gracie said as she sped out the door closing it behind her.

Sookie sat on the couch, thinking about what she just learned. She wondered how Gracie knew about her telepathy. How she knew her last name, and how she knew Bill and Eric? Sookie couldn't help but feel she knows more about what's going on than she's letting on.

 _If these witches tried to kill Eric, then surely they'll be looking for him?_

Sookie decided to go ahead and get dressed. If she was going to help find the witches, she'd better get to it soon.

And she's going to start at Merlotte's.

 **Like it? Love it? Neutral?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another re-upload so soon? Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are! Enjoy and Review!**

 **Chapter 6**

After the witches left, Bill smiled to himself.

 _Everything's going according to plan_.

He had to be careful though. He could be sent to his final death if anyone knew he planned to kill Eric Northman. So he hired the witches to do the job for him. Once the witches did their job he was going to eliminate them and make himself a hero. Think of all the endorsements he could get from the Authority. However, with Eric Northman in the way, he had no way to get Sookie alone. So Bill had to be careful. If Sookie knew what he had planned, she'd never forgive him. He had to gain her trust back…and he figured a way how.

As soon as the first phase of his plan is complete, he was going to go to Sookie and convince her that he couldn't save Eric. She'll be so upset that he'll go crying to him looking for a comforting shoulder to lean on. Now he has to make sure she doesn't get involved at all. Knowing Sookie that was no easy task. He still had traces of his blood left in her body and that was enough to influence her. He chuckled to himself.

Sookie will be his once again and he couldn't wait. Bill wasn't at all happy she could trust Eric more than she could trust him. That will soon change. She will learn to love and respect Bill, and realize that she _belongs_ with him. Sookie will be so deep in love with Bill she won't even remember who Eric Northman is.

Bill thought about her sweet scent, sweet blood and sexy southern accent. He got hard thinking about her curvy, soft naked body writhing beneath him and moaning his name. He smiled broadly and chuckled.

Suddenly, someone burst through the front door. He looked around, his sight landing on the female vampire, whom was leaning against the door-jamb casually as if she'd been there the whole time. He looked at her and frowned. He knew her, hell everyone knew her. She was infamous in their world and the supernatural world in general. A very ancient and powerful vampire; Gracie Vitello. She was a psychic who could see into the future and into the past. This could only mean one thing.

 _She knew of his plans._

He almost panicked, but quickly composed his features. She gave him a smirk, knowing he was feeling nervous in her presence. They all feel nervous around her. It was funny as hell.

"Bill Compton…the infamous civil war veteran!" Gracie sneered, mocking him. Bill narrowed his eyes and his frown deepening.

"I am the king of this state, and you will address me with respect. I will not tolerate this insolence!" Bill said, angrily, gritting his teeth.

Gracie gave a mocking smile. She could tell Bill knew why she was here. She felt gleeful. "Well, I could give a shit about you being king, but I don't. Boo friggin hoo for you. I pledge fealty to _no one_. No vampire is above _me!_ Anyways, I'm here to let you know I'll be in your state for quite a while." Gracie said nonchalantly, walking around his office looking at everything on the walls.

"And for what reason is that?" Bill asked. He did not like this at all. He needed to find out why she was really here.

"Well, it's _personal_ and nothing you should concern yourself with." Gracie said. She decided to go ahead and play with him further. It was _so_ easy pissing this miscreant off and quite humorous.

"I am the king of Louisiana and you _will_ respect me! Now answer me!" Bill said, raising his voice. She smiled, laughing at him. Cackling, actually.

 _Ooh, someone's got a stick up his ass_.

"Oh, please _Billy boy_ , what makes you think your position warrants any respect? You're so damn clueless, it's pathetic, laughable almost! Ha! King of Louisiana! What idiot made you think? They must have been high as a kite when they hired you!" She snickers to herself. "You're so damn oblivious to why that bitch Nan Flanigan _really_ made you king. Don't you get it? You could be the king of the universe and _still_ have _no_ power _!_ You're nothing but a puppet to her. I pity you Billy boy!" Gracie said.

Bill quickly pulled a stake out his desk drawer, lunged across the room at vampire speed and pounced at Gracie pointing the stake at her heart. Of course, she was quicker and simply stepped out of the way. She grabbed Bill's arm and twisted it behind his back. She pushed him so hard against the wall she heard a few of his ribs crack, the sound satisfying her. Bill whimpered. She pushed harder against his arm, effectively breaking his spine and dislocated his arm, dropping the stake from his hand. She laughed so hard she nearly busted a gut (even if it weren't possible).

"Seriously? You know damn well I'm older than you and yet you still attempt to stake me. Did you seriously think that was gonna work? Ha! You are _really pathetic,_ dude _._ You're gonna have to try better than that! But then again you can't, you've always had some kind of backup, so of course you can't fight worth shit." Gracie said.

"You think the authority will stand for this? Once they know your back in the United States, they will hunt you down and kill you! I would hate to call them and let them know that." Bill said coolly.

 _He really thinks he can threaten me with the Authority?_ Gracie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, come on! Seriously? This is your pitch? Threatening me with the Authority? Those pussies? Go ahead…won't make much of a difference to me anyway. No one has ever been able to kill me. Any vampire will tell you that! Billy boy…you're still only a baby vamp…so you wouldn't know much about me, let alone how to end me. Go ahead and call Nan, and tell her to bring her super doper gay troopers! Because _I will be ready_ _for em'_." Gracie hissed, throwing Bill over his desk running out the door at vampire speed.

Moments later, Bill healed and got off the ground. He picked up the phone and called Nan.

"Nan." She said in her usual cold voice.

"This is Bill Compton." Bill said.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nan asked.

"I have some news about a certain vampire that's been on the loose for some time now…A _rogue_ vampire." Bill paused. "Gracie Vitello. She's been spotted in Area 5 and she just left my property requesting she could stay here for a while." Bill said calmly. There was silence on the phone.

"This _is_ news. The Authority has been tracking her for centuries and she's somehow managed to stay under the radar. Get Eric Northman to take care of this!" She said. Bill stiffened.

 _Shit, how am I suppose take this vampire down? And why does Eric have to do this? What is so special about her?_

"Eric Northman has been missing since last night, and I do not have his whereabouts." Bill lied.

"Find Eric Northman and tell him to call me! Have you tracked Ms. Vitello's exact location yet?" she asked.

"No I have not, but I will. Why is it so important to take this vampire down? And why specifically call Eric Northman?" Bill asked.

"That is not your concern Compton! You just do as I tell you to. And you would be wise not to question me again. I will be expecting progress soon." Nan said, hanging up without another word.

Now he has to a find a way to track down Gracie Vitello and end her. She's a threat to his Sookie and could definitely get in the way of everything he has planned. If he takes her down himself, he'll move up the political ladder and get the respect he deserves.

 _But how do I get rid of her_ _ **and**_ _Eric Northman?_

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Not good? Neutral?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another reupload? Yep. I didn't think I'd be getting chapters out this fast, but here we are! I'm not complaining, and I'm sure you aren't either! LOL.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 7**

As Sookie drove to Merlotte's, she thought about what Gracie said about Bill.

 _Stay away from Bill Compton, and don't invite him into your house._ Gracie had very good reasons not to trust Bill.

 _How do I avoid him? Bill is gonna keep showing up, and keep trying to convince me to not trust Eric._

Sookie took a deep breath; she certainly hoped she wouldn't run into him any time soon. She parked in the parking lot of Merlotte's and got out of her car. Just as soon as she stepped out, she felt a violent shiver run down her spine. She looked around and saw nothing. She lowered her shields and felt a void hiding in the woods. She immediately knew who it was and quickly walked into Merlotte's.

Sookie walked through the doors of Merlotte's and went to sit at the bar. Sookie thought about Eric. Whoever did this to him thought they were going to succeed, but they were wrong. Sookie hoped when she finds these witches, she could find everything she can about what happened to Eric.

She ordered a gin and tonic, gulping it down quickly. She didn't want look suspicious just sitting there looking around, so she moved to a booth in her section. She didn't want to drink too much either, or it'll be impossible to concentrate. Her thoughts quickly switched to Gracie, who warned her about Bill. Sookie felt Bill would do anything to end Eric. It wouldn't be the first time Bill tried to get rid of Eric; especially out of jealousy and hatred. She lowered her shields and listened in on everyone's thoughts.

 _Wonder if I need to go grocery shopping…_

 _Can't drink much tonight, have to work in the morning…_

 _She sure has nice tits, wonder if she'll give me a blow job?_ Sookie rolled her eyes.

 _Forgot to feed my dog…_

 _Can't stand the way he eats in public…_

Sookie continued to listen to thoughts of the patrons, when she felt the void move from the woods, getting closer to Merlotte's. She felt he was standing right at the entrance. She wanted to leave to look somewhere else for the witches. Sookie had to stay and find out just how much Bill knows about Eric's problem. She stiffened when she heard the doors open and then close.

She turned her head and indeed found Bill standing there, staring straight at Sookie with cold eyes. The last time they saw each other, she specifically said _she couldn't trust him anymore._ And now that Eric is gone, she had no way of protecting herself if Bill decided to do anything rash.

Bill spotted Sookie sitting in a booth, nursing a gin and tonic. He walked over to her, sat on the other side of the booth across from her giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Sookie knew that smile; that smile that had always made her insides tingle and melt…not anymore. She just felt annoyed by it.

"Hello, Sookie." Bill said, still smiling. Sookie fought the urge to roll her eyes and snort.

"Hey, Bill. What brings you to Merlotte's this evening?" Sookie asked politely. Unfortunately, her southern upbringing refused to let her be rude to Bill, despite what he's done and how much he hurt her.

"I meant to talk to you at your house only to find you weren't there. So, I assumed you came here. I came here to speak with you about Eric." He said. Sookie tensed.

"What about Eric?" Sooke said.

"Have you seen him? I've been trying to get ahold of him for a while now and he's not answering his phone and Fangtasia has been closed due to renovations." Bill said with a stoic face. Sookie stared at him for a moment,

"I was supposed to meet him here and he hasn't showed up yet. So no, I haven't seen Eric." Sookie lied. Bill's mouth twitched.

"Well, when you see him, tell him I need to speak with him immediately. There is an urgent matter he and I need to discuss." Bill said.

"Sure thing, Bill." Sookie said, taking another sip of her gin and tonic.

"I have something I need to tell you. I've been told recently that there's a rogue vampire on the loose. Her name's Gracie Vitello." Bill said. Sookie ears perked up at the news.

 _Gracie's a rogue vampire_?

"No, who is she?" Sookie lied again. Sookie remembered just a couple of hours ago, that she heard Gracie say she visited Bill.

 _So how does he know about Gracie_?

"She's a very old and very dangerous vampire. She's wanted by The Authority and has been hiding for centuries until now." Bill explained.

 _Who is the Authority and why are they after her? She must have done something bad for her to be wanted._

"Who's the Authority?" Sookie asked, she had to ask but had a feeling she knew what his answer was already. Bill looked surprised by her question, then quickly schooled his features.

"That's not something that concerns you, Sookie. Leave the vampire business to the vampires." He says, patronizingly. Sookie narrowed her eyes at Bill, fury filling her.

 _How dare he belittle me like that?!_

"Bill, let's not forget who's fault it is I'm in the middle of vampire business in the first place! It doesn't even matter, because I can just ask Eric when I see him." She says, smugly with a little smile on her face. She knew this would tick Bill off, his jealousy always got the better of him. Bill glared at Sookie, then quickly softened his face with a fake smile.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to be childish. This is not the time for this nonsense."

"I have every right to be childish after all you have put me through. It won't make things better, but it'll sure as hell make **me** feel better." Bill frowned at that, not liking her attitude.

"Will you at least let me know when you see Eric?" he says, a little exasperated, reverting the conversation back to the Viking.

"I'll be sure to keep a look out, Bill." Sookie replied. They both went silent for a moment. Bill was staring intently at Sookie; Sookie was looking anywhere but at Bill. She knew he was going to try to convince her to stay away from Eric.

"Sookie, why are you with Eric now? You can't honestly trust him now after all he's done to you?" Bill said, quietly, feigning sadness. Maybe playing the sad ex-boyfriend would sway her.

Sookie scoffs at him, disbelieving his audacity. He didn't seriously think she was going fall for this act, did he?

"It's none of your business why I'm with Eric now, Bill. And how can I trust _you_ after all you've _done?_ You were gonna give me up to your queen…like a prized pig! How did you expect me to react? That I would just smile dumbly and forgive you?! What did you think I was going to do? Did you really think I wouldn't have found out?" Sookie said indignantly, her voice raising a little. She had to calm down before she caused a scene. Bill remained silent and looked down. He had no other words to say.

"You really thought I wasn't going to find out." Sookie said more as a statement than a question. She stared at Bill with cold, furious eyes.

 _The nerve of him! How can he be quick to judge Eric when he can be just as bad as him_?

Sookie snorted and stood up. She put some money on the table for her drink and gave another look at Bill. How can she ever think of getting back with him? His lies and deceit are exposed, yet he expects her to just forgive him and forget it? Yeah right! Does he seriously think that little of her?

"Goodbye Bill." She said, walking out of Merlotte's.

* * *

Gracie stood outside of Merlotte's watching the whole scene between Bill and Sookie unfold. She chuckled to herself.

 _Ouch. Epic fail, Billy boy._ _She laughs at his sad attempt to manipulate Sookie._ _You're gonna have to try harder than that_.

She had herself cloaked, so no one can see or sense her. She watched as Sookie got into her car and drove in the direction of Shreveport.

 _She must be going to Fangtasia_. She saw Bill follow Sookie to Shreveport.

 _Fuck, why can't that little shit just leave her alone? Does she have to stake him to get the point across?! I got to catch up to him before he does something stupid;_ _Incompetent little asshole._

Gracie caught up to Bill, grabbed him by his hair and held him in the air. He screamed and wailed like a little five-year-old…and boy was that pathetic.

"Hey there, Billy. Going somewhere?" Gracie said gleefully.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Put me down you bitch! I'm your king!" Bill shouted. Gracie cackled loudly and dragged him back to Bon Temps…by his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're the king and I'm the cat in the hat. The sky is blue; roses are red and blah, blah, blah! Shut up! No wonder everyone hates you! You whine too much! Don't you _actually_ have something _useful_ to say?" Gracie laughed. She felt so annoyed with this shithead she wanted tie him to her car with silver and drag him around like a ragdoll.

"The Authority will hear about this!" Bill said. Gracie cackled holding him up in the air by his hair like a Barbie doll.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yes." Bill replied.

"Oh please, no! Don't call the Authority! Whatever am I gonna do? How will I survive the Authority?" Gracie sarcastically yelled dramatically, chuckling.

"You really don't learn anything, do ya? They can't touch me no matter they think. The Authority can send their best assassin to kill me and they'll still fail. I'm too fast and too smart for them! No one can outsmart m…" Gracie said, as she was silvered from behind. She heard some chanting and blackness surrounded her.

* * *

Bill had called Marnie before he saw Sookie at Merlotte's. He commanded Marnie to stay close until Gracie showed up; knowing he couldn't take her down on his own. It was an excellent idea to keep them close just in case someone tried to stop him.

Bill knew Gracie came into contact with Sookie before she met with him at his house. He also knew Gracie would be around Sookie to make sure she was safe. He smelled her scent at Sookie's farmhouse and it led to Merlotte's, where Sookie was. He decided to go ahead, follow Sookie and lead Gracie into a trap.

"Good work, Marnie." Bill said.

"Thank you, your majesty. What would you like me to do with this?" Marnie said, gesturing to the vampire.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep you're end of the bargain and make sure no one else gets in the way of the plan!" Bill said, picking up Gracie and running at vampire speed back to his compound.

 **Like it? Love it? Neutral? Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TB characters belong to CH and AB. This chapter took a little longer because I'm changing the story a little. Bill's pursuit of power and Sookie isn't over yet. This is just the beginning!**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Chapter 8**

Bill was carrying Gracie over his shoulder. He was smiling and smug. She claims to be psychic, but did not see a witch coming to intercept her.

 _Maybe if she hadn't of been running her mouth she would not have been captured. So much for being psychic_.

He made it back to his house, where he was going to hold Gracie and hand her over to Nan Flanigan. He had a better idea though. One that could elevate him above everyone…especially Eric Northman. These witches wouldn't be able to catch Northman, not really. But it could provide a distraction while he took away Sookie and get away as he planned to assassinate the chancellors of the Authority. Yes, he could use this to his advantage. Just think of all the intel Gracie has on the them. With this kind of info, he could infiltrate, kill them all and become head of the Authority. It was the best plan he ever had.

All he had to do was torture her for information. He managed to capture a very old and powerful vampire; he'll surely get all the power he wants knowing how coveted Gracie Vitello is. Maybe he can convince her to join him in his pursuit of power. He chuckled to himself. After he dealt with Vitello, he was going after Sookie.

 _Sookie will be mine forever and I'll become one of the most powerful vampires in the United States. As it should be._

Gracie was laughing to herself. She could practically hear what he was thinking. She already knew what he was planning to do. She was well aware that something like this would happen. Now, she can have Marnie tracked back to their hideout. Luckily, she had the power to cloak herself, so she played unconscious in Compton's arms and called to her child, Annie. She had been staying at a Motel nearby waiting for further instructions from her mistress. The moment she got the call, she sprang into action, running to her location.

Bill carried her all the way down into the basement and placed Gracie in one of the jail cells. Little did Bill know his plan was about to turn to shit. She smiled to herself. She could feel her child getting close. She sent Annie a message to her mind telepathically, telling her to wait for her signal.

After Bill laid her on the bed, he took a step back and looked at her with hatred and annoyance. He turned and walked out, closed the cell and continued on route to Shreveport to catch up to Sookie. When Gracie was absolutely sure Compton was gone, she gave her child the signal to make her move. Gracie closed her eyes and with her mind she froze all the guards in place, so Annie could make a clean break. Annie suddenly appeared wearing gloves and pried the cell doors open; breaking it off its hinges. Gracie rose from the bed and grinned at her child. Annie bowed her head.

"Mistress." She said softly.

"Annie. Did you do everything I asked? Everything is in place?"

"Yes. All we have to do is find a powerful witch to perform the spell and everything should go as planned."

"Well done, my child. Let's get out of here. We need to get to Sookie before Compton does." Gracie spat. She and Annie sped out the basement into the night on their way to Sookie. Gracie hoped everything would go as planned.

* * *

Sookie pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. She lowered her shields scanning for minds and found only one; she was a witch named Antonia and she was right inside Fangtasia. Sookie sorted through her thoughts and found something weird. She sat in her car and listened inside Antonia's mind. She hit a wall protecting her mind or rather…concealing it.

 _I must obey Hallow._

Was all she said in her mind. She kept repeating it like she was under a trance. Sookie observed the wall and penetrated it. She successfully broke through; she stiffened and gasped. She saw the whole scene as if she were there herself.

 _"And what is this problem you need assisting with?" she heard the lead witch say._

 _"Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. He has something I want. And I want him gone." Bill said._

 _"What's you're price?" Hallow asked._

 _"One million dollars, each… Half now, and you'll get the other half when you have succeeded." He said._

 _"What did you have in mind?" she asked the King._

 _"Do whatever is necessary to take down the Viking…by any means necessary." Bill said with emphasis._

She was broken from her thoughts by a knock on her window. Sookie looked and saw it was Bill. He had a look of concern on his face. But after seeing what she saw, she knew it was fake concern. She grew angry with Bill, but kept her face blank. She wanted to stake him, bring him back to life and then stake him again. Sookie schooled her facial features pretending to look happy to see Bill. He opened the door for her and helped her out the car.

"Sookie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Bill. What are you doing here?" She plastered her crazy Sookie grin on her face; attempting to hide her anger.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was coming here to find Eric and he's not here. Why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at her. She knew Bill was lying. He was trying to get rid of Eric so he could have the chance to win her back. You can't win something you've already lost.

 _Even if Eric were dead, I still wouldn't take him back. Not after all he's done_.

"I got tired of waiting for Eric and assumed he'd be here…But Fangtasia's closed apparently. I guess I'm gonna go on home and hope I'll see him tomorrow." Her shields were still down and she sensed another vampire nearby; though she continued looking at Bill as not to give away what she was feeling.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Bill asked.

"Uh no, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway, Bill." Before she could get into her car, she heard something from Bill's mind.

 _I have to get my blood in her._

She stiffened, but kept on grinning. She couldn't believe Bill would do this to her. Does he seriously think killing Eric will win her over? No, she'd never forgive him for all this shit he's causing.

"I insist. I can't let you be out this time of night on your own. With a fugitive vampire on the loose, it isn't safe." He placed his hand on her arm gently.

"I can take of myself, Bill." She rolls her eyes, exasperated, taking his hand off her arm. Bill dropped the gentlemen façade, and grabbed her arm tighter than before.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, Sookie. You are coming with me now." He growled at her. Fear filled Sookie, she tried snatch her arm away from Bill, but his grip was too tight. It was hurting her.

"Let me go, Bill!" She said shakily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sookie. You've been lying to me this whole time and I need you somewhere safe where Eric can't get to you." She gave him a shocked look, then looked offended by his words.

"When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?!" She yelled, tears pooling in her eyes.

"The moment you sided with Eric." Was all he said. He grabbed her by her hair hitting her head against the window of her car knocking her out. He caught her before she could hit the ground, carrying her to the trunk of her car, and gently placed her in.

Gracie followed Bill all the way to Fangtasia and made it just in time. She kept her distance to make sure Bill didn't see or sense her. She watched as Bill talked to Sookie. Gracie could see Sookie had tensed and grinned broadly.

 _Something's wrong._

Gracie was in the trees watching the scene unfold, fury flooded her veins. She jumped from the trees landing right in front of Bill before he could get into the car. She had a menacing smile on her face.

"Going somewhere, Billy boy?" Bill looked at her with shock, not understanding how she got freed from the cells in the basement. "What's the matter? You look pretty surprised to see me…Oh! Okay. I see, I'm supposed to be locked up in that cell. Piece of advice…make sure I don't have backup." She retorts with a grin. She appeared right in front of him, snapping his neck, then he falls to the ground. Annie appeared behind her.

"Take this one back to his house, and place him in the cells." She turns to look at her child with a grin on her face. "I'll deal with him later." Annie gives a nod, throwing Compton over her shoulder and disappearing without another word.

Gracie went to the trunk of the car, opening it. Sookie looked up, sighing with relief when she realized who it was. Gracie grabbed her hand, helping out the trunk.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you going to do with Bill?"

"Put him somewhere where I can keep an eye on him. This way he won't become more of a problem. Have you found anything?" Gracie asked.

"Yes. There was a witch named Antonia just standing around at Fangtasia."

"Did you read her mind?"

"Yeah. It was weird though. There was this wall around her mind, like it's concealed. She kept repeating in her head _'I must obey Hallow'_ over and over." Gracie thought about that and knew exactly who could have that fixed.

"Hallow must've put Antonia under a trance. To keep her under control. She has no choice but to obey her every command without question. Antonia must be in this against her will, which also means she could be of use to us. Did you find the location of their coven inside her mind?"

"No, certain thoughts in her mind were blocked. All I could see was the meeting between Bill and the witches. Is Eric okay?"

"Yes, he is. I have his child Pam watching over him. The place is cloaked so no one will find him there. It's getting late and you need to get home and get some sleep. I'll continue hunting the witches down and brief you on any more info tomorrow first dark." Gracie shot off into the sky in the direction of her safe house. She had to stop there first to get some supplies.

 _She was going to capture Antonia._

 **Like it? Love it? Neutral? Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Chapter 9**

Did Compton seriously think that was going to work? She _knew_ it was coming! If Bill knew the rumors about her at all, then he should have known that capturing her wouldn't be that easy. Either way, she got close enough to get a read on him. And he planned to use her to take over the Authority. This made her laugh. Compton got balls, she'll give him that, but he would never succeed…even with her on his side he still wouldn't make it past the front door. Now, she's got him where she wants him and can continue on as planned: stealing Antonia.

Gracie wasn't sure how she was going to kidnap Antonia without her alerting Hallow. But she did however figure a way to break the block around her mind. All she had to do was call a powerful witch she'd known for a few years. Octavia Fant…she owed her a couple of favors. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, pulling her from her thoughts. She pulled it out, answering it.

"Gracie Vitello."

"This is Octavia Fant. Your child contacted me about some assistance with breaking a spell?" Annie was a good child and had gotten good at anticipating her needs. She seemed to know what she wanted before she even asked for it.

"Good evening Miss Fant. And yes, that is correct. I am in need of your assistance. Do you know a couple of witches by the names of Hallow and Marnie Stonebrook?" For a moment it was silent; Gracie could hear Octavia's shock in the silence.

"Hallow is a powerful were-witch and very dangerous. There have been rumors of her planning something big. She's been doing V to fuel her power. Marnie is basically her lackey; she follows her around and follows her orders. There was another witch but I can't remember her name."

"Antonia?"

"Yes, that's her. She's known to be a good witch, though, I don't understand why she would work for Hallow. If she's working with Hallow, surely she must be under some kind of spell where Hallow has complete control of her." Octavia explained.

"You would be correct in that. Is there a way to break the spell?"

"If you can get me Hallow's spell book…I can make it happen." Gracie mulled that over and sighed. One obstacle after another…when was this shit going to end? Even if this will be a tough task…Gracie can most certainly pull it off.

"Consider it done." Gracie replied. "I'll call you once I have it, Ms. Fant." Gracie hung up the phone. She was leaning against her car trying to find a way to retrieve the book. Moments passed when her phone suddenly vibrated in again in her hand. When she looked at her phone, she saw that it was Pam.

"We have a problem." Pam said in a panicky voice.

"What?" Gracie asked alarmed.

"Eric's gone missing." Gracie blinked her eyes, and looked at her phone incredulously.

"What the hell do you mean missing?! He was unconscious for fucks sake!"

"I mean he's gone; as in 'not here' gone. I heard a noise outside and left for a few minutes to scan the area for any intruders. When there was none, I went back inside only to find he wasn't lying on the couch anymore, but gone. I don't know wha-"

"Pam, go back outside and scan the area again. Look for any familiar or unfamiliar scents, any kind of clue as to whatever the hell just happened." Gracie said interrupting Pam.

"I'm on it." She said, hanging up. Gracie put her phone back in her pocket. She puffed her cheeks running her hands through her hair in frustration.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

She dialed her child's phone, hearing it ring. "Mistress." She answered.

"I need you to track Marnie for me. You should be able to track my scent on the highway, where you'll also find Bill's and the witch. Find out where she's hiding."

"Got it." She hung up the phone, standing there staring out into space.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THE SPELL WAS ONLY EFFECTIVE TEMPORARILY? You told me I could have him unconscious for an unlimited amount of time! What the fuck, Marnie?" Hallow shouted, pissed off. She couldn't believe it; everything was falling apart already.

"I-I'm sorry mistress. But the spell didn't specify how long it would take effect." Marnie said in a meek voice. She couldn't let on to Hallow that she purposely chose that spell. For quite some time, Marnie was getting sick of serving her bitch of a mistress. She promised her unlimited power; now all she does it take orders from Hallow. Marnie wanted control over the coven, and got tired of taking orders from Hallow. She didn't deserve her power. Making deals with fangers…it was despicable. Marnie wanted to wipe them all out and have complete control over all the supernatural species in the United States. But first, she had to get rid of Hallow.

And that's why she needed the Viking on her side…to take down Hallow; which is why she tried to cut a deal with him, but he was quick to shoot her down and throw her out. Now she had to think of a different game plan.

She expected the spell to fail and the Viking would go after Hallow. While he'd be busy ripping Hallow limb from limb, she would cast another spell, making him completely compliant to Marnie's orders only and use the Viking to seize power. She used to same kind of spell on Antonia; it was easy. Apparently, that's not going to happen anymore because there's a new player in the game: Rogue vampire of the Authority, Gracie Vitello. Word has it that she is very powerful and a psychic. No one really knows what she is really capable of and this puts a wrench in Marnie's plan. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hallow's ranting.

"Fix this mess, or there will be dire consequences!" she screamed, storming off into another room and slamming the door shut. Marnie huffed rolling her eyes.

S _tupid bitch._

Marnie knew exactly who sent her here and why. And she was going to do everything she can to prevent it from happening.

She was promised unlimited power. And Marnie was going to get it.

* * *

As Sookie pulled in front of her house, she took a deep breath. _How could things go completely wrong only after a couple of days?_ Sookie thought sadly. What bothered her more was that Bill is behind all this…all because he wanted more power and wanted her back.

 _Has Bill always been this way? Why was I so blind to this?_

She got out of her car and closed it behind her. Then suddenly something zoomed past her. She looked around startled. She lowered her shields and sensed a void. Sookie quickly walked up to her door desperate to get inside her home before she could get drained by the unknown vampire.

She fumbled with her keys, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. Someone grabbed her around her waist, pushing her to the ground. She kicked and screamed hoping someone could hear her, but her resistance was futile.

Sookie closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of the bite, but it never came. Instead she felt the vampire leaning into her neck and sniffing deeply. She peeked one of her eyes open, seeing a flash of blonde hair. She instantly relaxed recognizing the blonde head.

It was Eric.

 **Like it? Love it? Neutral? Who do you think sent Gracie to Bon Temps? What is Marnie planning? Tell me what you think! Stay tuned...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews.** **We'll know a little more of why Gracie is here. And no, she wasn't sent by the AP.** **I don't own characters of SVM or true blood. All goes to CH and AB.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **And btw, LEMONS...sort of.**

 **Chapter 10**

Gracie was pacing in front of Fangtasia waiting for Pam to report back. Suddenly her phone rang and she let out a breath she was holding and answered it.

"Please tell me you have some news." Gracie pleaded.

"The only scent I found around the area was Eric's. No one else."

"Shit. Can you feel him?" There was a pause on the line until Pam gasped.

"He feels fine. In fact, he's in Bon Temps." Gracie felt relieved that he wasn't some mindless zombie walking around killing anything in his path.

"How does he feel?"

"Happy...relieved even. So far, I can't feel any anger or bloodlust in the bond. Well, a lot of lust, actually." Gracie nodded her head. Since Eric was safe and not going off to kill the witches, Gracie decided to work more on breaking the spell on Antonia. Pam and Gracie hung up the phone. Her phone vibrated in her hand indicating she had a text message from her progeny.

 _I found Marnie and I have the book. Octavia and I are waiting for you back at the cabin in the woods._

Gracie nodded her head, placing her phone in her jacket pocket. She closed her eyes and magically cloaked herself; she was right outside Fangtasia ready to move in and take Antonia. She vamped inside and saw her standing with a vacant look in her eyes. She ran in front of her touching a spot on her neck. Antonia fell to the ground unconscious.

Gracie picked her up bridal style and vamped out of Fangtasia.

* * *

Eric may have been unconscious and couldn't move but he was aware of everything happening around him. Right before he was going to save Pam, the witches cast a spell on him and he passed out. But he could still hear everything around him…like being in a coma. Just before the witches were about to abduct him and his child, another vampire came in and took them before the witches could. Gracie Vitello; he knew who Gracie was and what she was capable of. He wondered what she was doing here?

She used to work for the authority as a spy until up and out of nowhere she went rogue. As a spy for the authority, she was known to interfere in affairs that could threaten the race of humans and vampires. Ever since the mainstreaming movement was created, she worked behind the scenes to make sure the great revelation went smoothly. If a vampire ever threatened the existence of vampires, Gracie would eliminate the threat and report back to the authority.

And then an old powerful vampire, Russell Edgington ripped a man's spine out on National television. Initially, she was ordered to kill the king of Mississippi, but she was reassigned. After a while, she grew to despise the authority because there are vamps apart of it that are against mainstreaming. Gracie knew _exactly_ who they were. Once they discovered that Gracie knew of their plans, they attempted to assassinate her. That's why she's been hiding for so long.

Right now wasn't the time to worry about the witches or the rogue vampire. Eric wanted to take Sookie to bed and make passionate, primal love to her. He rubbed his hands up and down her collarbone to her stomach all while sniffing her neck. Sookie was panting heavily trying hard not to run her hands up and down his back. Eric looked at Sookie cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Sookie nodded her head; she was confused Eric was here.

"What happened to you? I thought you were…"

"Unconscious? I was…until recently the spell wore off and I came here to make sure you were okay. I know Bill's behind this…But I'll take care of him later." he said picking up Sookie. He carried her over to the porch swing and placed her in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Lover." he said softly. Sookie pulled back from his neck looking into his piercing blue eyes with confusion.

"What for?" she whispered. He leaned his forehead against hers with his eyes shut tight.

"That our reunion didn't go as planned..." he trailed off. "But I'm relieved to know your safe." he got up from the porch swing, carrying her into the house. "After I'm done with you, we're going to talk about what happened the other night." he whispered against her lips as he vamped sped into her bedroom.

He threw her on the bed, hearing her bounce, then shriek with excitement. Sookie giggled. He gave her a grin vamping to the bed hovering over Sookie. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, his nose rubbing on her face. "You are so beautiful, Sookie." He took a long whiff of her delicious scent, then moaned loudly. He has waited since Dallas to finally taste Sookie in every way.

"You smell so good. Can I taste you Sookie?" he purred with a glint in his eyes. Sookie blushed, she felt an urge to look away from his gaze, but couldn't; she was too enthralled by his piercing eyes. She sighs softly, nodding her head. He leans down kissing her; his tongue massaging hers. Sookie moaned deeply. His hand caressed her neck, sliding down slowly to her breast where he tugged and twisted at her nipple. She groans in his mouth as he breaks the kiss nipping at her bottom lip.

He trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw then down her neck to breast. He wrapped his lip and suckled; rolling the nipple around with his tongue between his teeth. Sookie hissed her back arching off the bed. He moaned against her breast, his right hand playing with the other. He loved how her tits fit perfectly in his hands. He loved how good her skin tasted. He moaned internally. He finally released her breasts descending down her body. He trailed open mouth kisses on her stomach; nipping along the way and licked inside her belly button.

Sookie shivered.

He kneaded her lips, a finger rubbing around her vaginal opening. He moaned when he felt how wet she was. He slipped a finger inside making Sookie moan bucking her hips off the bed. He finally moved his lips from her belly moving further below onto her mound. He took a deep whiff of her pussy. He slowly circled her clitoris with his tongue, pushing a single finger in her vaginal opening. The tip of his finger brushed against her g-spot, making Sookie arch off the bed. He pushed his tongue harder against her clit as she starts to writhe and grip her sheets. At a steady pace, he thrust his finger in and out of her continuously licking her clit.

Sookie screamed as she reached climax, panting and sweat dripping from her body. Eric slowly rubbed her as she came down from her orgasm. He moved back admiring the view, his erection painful against his tight jeans.

Sookie blushed noticing the big bulge in Eric's pants... _but dammit_ , she licked her lips in anticipation. Eric smirked at her, taking his hand and rubbing his chest down to his crotch. He rubbed his erection through his jeans throwing his head back and moaning. Sookie gasped at the image.

 _Oh my god._

She was aching, wet and anxious for him to touch her again. She started tapping against her pussy. Her body was slightly twitching, still sensitive from her previous climax. Eric panted as he watched the vision before his eyes.

 _My little vixen._

He couldn't stand it anymore. He got onto the bed, crawling over to Sookie with a smoldering expression on his face. With most of his weight on his arms, he loomed over Sookie as his fangs snapped down. She gasps, running her finger along his fang. She heard a deep rumbling in his chest, cupping his cheek pulling him down to kiss him on the lips. Eric's lips crushed against hers as he gently grabbed the back of her head, sharing a kiss that left her breathless. He pulled back from her, looking at her. Just stares with affectionate eyes that told her a lot of the things he was feeling. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but now wasn't the time. The words died in his throat.

"As much as I would love to continue this, ravish you and familiarize myself with every inch of your body...we need to get rid of the witches and Bill Compton. _When_ we do make love, I want it to be special. With no threats looming over our heads." Eric said, regretting his words. Despite his raging hard-on, he wanted to take care of the obvious threats. He didn't want to take Sookie with cretins like Compton hanging over their heads like a dark cloud.

But that's not the only reason why he wants to wait. He wants to plan a special evening for Sookie. If he was going to make love to Sookie, it will be when there are no threats to interrupt their time together.

"Let's go meet with Pam and Gracie." Eric said.

* * *

Gracie landed softly in front of the cabin with Antonia in her arms. She walked over to the front door, and knocked. Pam opened with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's wise to have this witch here?" Gracie pushed past Pam, gently placing the witch on the couch.

"While she's in this condition...no it's not wise, but I have a way to fix that." Gracie closed her eyes feeling her progeny nearing closer to the cabin with Octavia Fant in tow. She could also feel another two other people right outside the cabin. It was Northman and his human Stackhouse. She walked up to the door opening it. Eric strides right on in with Sookie in his arms. He places her on the ground and turns to Gracie.

"Long time, no see, Northman. I haven't seen you since St. Petersburg during the 1500s." Gracie said, smirking. Remember when she met both met him and Godric. Quite the century she had with both of them. She saved them both from being executed by a couple of rogue fairies.

"Yes, it has been a while." Eric replied. Sookie looked between the two of them.

"You two know each other?" Sookie asked as she stiffened next to Eric. Gracie gave Sookie a nod. Sookie didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't even want to know if they fucked each other, she wouldn't know how to react to that.

"No, Miss Stackhouse we didn't." She said, amused, answering her silent question. "All I did was save him and his maker from vengeful fairies. Nothing more." Sookie instantly relaxed, feeling relieved that they weren't intimate. Eric cleared his throat, no doubt feeling uncomfortable.

"Anything new on these witches?" Eric cut in, changing the subject. Gracie and Sookie were both thankful for the subject change.

"Yes. I've been spying on them for quite a while now. I only know a small part of their plan. Hallow wants to use your blood to make her coven stronger. They brokered a deal with Compton for 3 million to take you out. His part in this was to get you out of the way, so he could retrieve Miss Stackhouse. But he wouldn't just stop there. He doesn't only plan to take Stackhouse or end you, but use me to take over the Authority. There's even more to this than that, though..." Gracie trailed off.

 _Fucking idiot._

Eric nodded his head. "Something tells me you were ordered to kill these witches a long time ago?"

"Yes. The witches are not here for you...per se. Hallow and Marnie are actually here to find Russell Edgington..." Gracie paused, then continued. "This is all linked to him, Eric." That got his attention.

"Explain."

"These two witches were hired to locate Edgington and retrieve him."

"Who were they hired by?" Eric asked through gritted teeth.

"Someone within the Authority. I was close to discovering who until I was ambushed and nearly sent to the true death. Whoever it was, must've discovered what I was up to and decided to get rid of me before I learned anymore. I suspect it was..." Gracie stopped.

"Who?" Eric growled. Gracie paused, not really wanting to tell him who. She wasn't sure he was going to believe her, especially knowing who it is.

"I suspect it was your sister, Nora Gainsborough."

 **What do ya think? Good? Bad? Meh? I'm sure you noticed that I'm going to twist the witches in with the Sanguinistas.**


End file.
